Skandale / Gossip: Hamasaki Ayumi
Hamasaki Ayumi geboren: 02.10.1978 1999 November 1999 posierte Ayu oben ohne für ihr Album "Loveppears" 2001 2001 wurde bekannt, dass Ayu in eriner Beziehung mit TOKIOs Nagase Tomoya ist. Herbst 2001 Seit der Dome Tour 2001 leidete Ayu an Schwerhörigkeit des linken Ohrs, die durch Hörsturz hervorgerufen wurde. Datum bekannt: Ayu und Tomoya ließen sich ein Pärchentatto mit Ayus Symbol stechen. 2006 November 2006 zeigte Ayu im Rahmen eines Photoshootong das erweiterte Tattoo mit ihrem Symbol. 2007 Sommer 2007 spekulierte Tokyo Sports, dass Ayu und Tomoya heiraten werden. 13.07.2007 kündigte Ayu an, dass sie und Tomoya sich getrennt haben, aber Freunde bleiben wollen. 2008 04.01.2008 wurde bekannt, dass Ayu auf ihren linken Ohr taub ist. 2011 01.01.2011 heiratete Ayu das östereichische Model Manuel Schwarz in Las Vegas. Ayu lernte Manuel August 2010 bei dem Dreh ihres Musikvideos "Virgin Road" kennen, in dem Manuel ihren Ehemann spielte. 2012 16.01.2012 gab Ayu über ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie sich von ihren Ehemann Manuel Schwarz scheiden ließ. Grund für die Scheidung war, dass die und Manuel ursprünglich entschieden hatten in Amerika zu leben, als aber das Tohoku Erdbeben ausbrach, bekam Ayu das starke Gefühl, wieder in ihrer Heimat zu sein und ließ ihren Mann lange Zeit allein. Ayu wurde danach teilweise stark kritisiert, weil sie in Amerika geheiratet hat, in Japan aber nie offiziell verheiratet war. Zudem wurde in einigen Zeitschriften vermutet, dass freizügige Fotos von Manuel Schwarz der Grund für die Trennung waren. Juli 2012 twitterte Ayu ein Bild von einem männlichen Freund. Fans meinten ihren Ex Nagase Tomoya erkannt zu haben und sofort kamen Gerüchte auf, dass die Beiden wieder zusammen sind. Ayu schrieb, nachdem sie von den Gerüchten erfuhr, dass ihr die Aufregung leid tut und kein tieferer Sinn hinter dem Bild ist. Außerdem würde sie über Twitter niemals ihre Liebe gestehen. Tatsächlich wurde auf dem Bild der Schauspieler Uchida Asahi gezeigt, der ein langjähriger Freund von Ayu ist. 14.11.2012 gab Ayu in ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie mit ihrem Tänzer Maro (Maroka Uchiyama) zusammen ist. Allerdings schien die Beziehung kurz darauf in die Brüche zu gehen. Maro wurde zuerst zum Choreographen für das "Countdown Live 2012–2013" ernannt, dann aber entlassen. 2013 12.12.2013 Ayu gab über ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie mit einem 25jährigen, ehemaligen UCLA Studenten verlobt ist. Die Beiden haben sich Januar 2013 durch einen Freund kennen gelernt. Im Frühling wurden sie ein Paar. 16.12.2013 kehrte Ayu von L.A. nach Japan zurück und wurde mit ihrem Verlobten, Tyson Bodkin, fotografiert. Sie versuchte ihren Verlobungsring mit einem Tuch zu verdecken, aber er schien durch. 2014 03.03.2014 gab Ayu über ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie jetzt offiziell verheiratet ist. Laut ihrer Agentur sollen die Beiden in den USA bereits Ende Februar gehreiratet haben , die Papiere waren aber in Japan nicht gültig. 2015 Am 26.10.2015 tweetete Ayus Staff über ihren Twitter Account, dass der Account zukünftig von Staff gemanaged und geupdatet wird. Zudem wurde gesagt dass Ayu vielleicht manchmal tweetet. Alle Tweets bis zu dem Datum wurden gelöscht. Ayus Fans wurden wütend über diese Ankündigung und die gelöschten Tweets und überschwemmten Ayus Account mit Kommentaren. Einen Tag später tweetete Ayu wieder über ihren Twitter Account: "Hier ist Ayu. Alle in Fukuoka, es tut mir leid euch warten gelassen zu haben.In Zeiten, wenn der Wind stark bläst und in Zeiten wenn wir von Regen geschlagen werden, werde ich Träume für euch erschafen." Die Fans waren glücklich Ayu wieder auf Twitter zu haben. Am 22.10.2015 tweetet Ayu von sich und einen Mann, der nicht ihr Ehemann war. Zu dem Bild schrieb sie die Hashtags "#Let's forget something little by little #Let's look forward to something new #Bye bye My Love #Hello My Love". Sofort wurde diskutiert, ob ihre Ehe vor dem Ende steht. Sie bestritt, dass es so war und dass sie sich nur einen Spaß erlaubt hat. Später löschte sie den Tweet. 2016 Am 12.09.2016 gab Ayu über ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie und ihr Mann sich getrennt haben und scheiden lassen wollen. Am 30.09.2016 gab Ayu über ihre offizielle Website bekannt, dass sie jetzt geschieden ist. 2017 Am 20.05.2017 berichtete Ayu auf ihrer Team Ayu Seite, dass ihr rechtes Ohr nach zahlreichen Gehörtests schnell nachließ, da es nach dem ertauben des linken Ohrs das Hören für beide Ohren übernahm. Vor dem Start der 2017 Tour litt sie an Schwindel und Übelkeit und war nicht in der Lage gerade zu gehen. Sie schrieb, dass sie sich oft auf der Toilette im Studio übergab. Ebenso sagte sie dass sie überlegt hatte, wie es mit zwei tauben Ohren als Sängerin weitergehen sollte. Allerdings sah sie schwarz. Am 03.07.2017 schrieb Ayu über Twitter an einem Fan, der ihre Adresse und Bilder ihres Hauses gepostet hatte. Der Twitternutzer fuhr Nachts zu Ayus Haus, nutzte die Scheinwerfer um Bilder zu machen und fotografierte nicht nur das äußere, sondern durch das Fenster auch das Innere des Hauses. Da Ayus Mutter, die kein Star ist, in einer anderen Etage des Hauses wohnte, wollte Ayu nicht ihre Privatsphäre in Gefahr bringen. Ayu schrieb: "Es gibt Limits. Ich habe das angezeigt." Der Originaltweet von dem Fan wurde kurz darauf gelöscht. Weiter schrieb sie: "Den following tweet, werde ich behalten, ohne ihn zu löschen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass dies unter dem Vorwand endet, dass es sich nur um jemanden im Show-Geschäft handelt. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die hier lebt, sondern auch meine Familie, die mir lieb ist. Wenn es nur das Äußere des Hauses wäre (obwohl ich nichtmal das vorziehen würde), aber es ist absolut unentschuldbares Fotografieren und posten Bilder, die so weit gehen, das Innere des Hauses zu zeigen." November 2017 trat Ayu bei einem Konzert in Südkorea auf. Bei diesem Auftritt lieh sie sich eine Jacke von einem ihrer Tänzer und lud ein Video davon bei Instagram hoch. Leider hatte diese Jacke einen Aufnäher der japanischen Kriegsflagge. Für viele ist sie ein Symbol des japanischen Imperialismus, wie er vorwiegend von der kaiserlichen japanischen Armee während des Zweiten Weltkriegs benutzt wurde. Korea litt in dieser turbulenten Zeit unter der Unterdrückung der Japaner. Viele koreaniche Fans waren darüber sehr verärgert. Ayu löschte das Video und lud es neu hoch, nachdem sie die Flagge zensierte und Kommentarfunktion deaktivierte. Die Meinungen dazu waren gespalten. 2019 Am 30.05.2019 veröffentliche Ayu einen Foto auf Instragram, in dem sie in einem Einkaufswagen saß. Viele japanische Fans fanden dieses Foto unpassend für eine 40jährige Frau, da dieses Verhalten für unreif gehalten wurde. Andere meinten dass sie ein schlechtes Beispiel für andere wäre und Einkaufswagen nicht zum reinsetzen seien. Ayu löschte das Bild, lud es aber erneut hoch und deaktivierte die Kommentarfunktion. Zu dem Bild schrieb sie: “Take a deep breath for my brain…And live ourselves lives, not others” Am 31.07.2019 wurde durch das Buch “M Aisubeki Hito ga Ite”, in dem die Autorin Komatsu Narumi über Ayus Karierre mit Hilfe von Interviews schrieb, bekannt, dass Ayu in einer Beziehung mit Avex CEO Matsuura Max war. 2020 Am 02.01.2020 gab Ayu über ihren Fanclub bekannt, dass sie Ende 2019 einen Sohn geboren hat. Sie selbst sprach nicht darüber aber Quellen gaben an, dass der Vater des Kindes ein jüngerer Mann außerhalb der Entertainment Branche ist und die Beiden nicht planten zu heiraten. Da ayu bis August 2019 aktiv war und Dezember wieder performte, stellten einige Fans in Frage ob sie wirklich schwanger war. Ayu postete am selben Tag ein Foto von ihrer Tour und dankte ihrem Kostümteam, das Krankenhauspersonal, den Hebammen und ihrer Familie für ihre Unterstützung.